The Shadowhunter Heroes
by darkgirl427
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, and Nico end up in the world of shadow hunters. After a quest when Nico does shadow traveling something goes wrong. Instead of heading to their camp, they end up in the New york institute. What will happen to the demigods and shadow hunters? (I do very horrible summary) Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic for Percy Jackson. I'm sorry for grammatical errors or story misunderstanding. i hope everyone enjoys this fanfic and read my other fanfic of the mortal instrument: the mortal devices. read, review and enjoy! please let me know how you think of the story and comment on it. thank you **

"How do we manage to get out here? These stupid monsters keep coming back to life even after we kill them!" Thalia yelled across the commotion.

"We can't, we are stuck here. We have to escape like the same way we did for the past three days!" Percy yelled back to Thalia.

"I'm sick of that." Annabeth murmured beside Percy.

"You're the wise girl. Aren't you supposed to have any ideas for us to get rid of this stupid monster?" Percy shot back and Annabeth glared at him as they ducked between few trees.

"Where are the gods when we need them?" Thalia screamed at the sky as lightning whipped across it. It started to pour even harder than before.

"Great going Thalia," Percy yelled as he stopped running and turned around to face the monster, causing me to halt along with him.

"Can't Nico do anything? He shadow-traveled before, can't he do it again?" Jason yelled across the woods. He, himself was running on the other side of the forest with Hazel by his side. Good thing Piper had to stay behind with her siblings, back in the camp.

"No we can't let Nico do that once again, he particularly will vanish if we make him do it once more." Hazel said once I and Percy reached close enough to hear her. The stupid monster followed us. We heard Thalia and Annabeth yelling to each while fighting another double headed monster at their own side. Percy seemed distracted as he kept looking towards Annabeth and Thalia. The monster roared and that caught Percy's attention and new anger gleamed in his eyes.

Jason and Hazel were caught in their own battle against a purple colored monster and were fighting for their life. Suddenly seeing Hazel in danger like that, shadow-traveling seemed quite a good idea.

"Percy we should run." I whispered panicked as the monster stomped towards our way. If we were to die now, no one would even consider searching for our bodies in an abandoned forest.

"I'm tired and I don't think I have the energy anymore. I am tired of running." Percy said with cold anger. He was right. All we have been doing is running. The gods aren't also being very friendly to reply to our needs.

"Percy I know you're angry but think it with a cool mind. We can't defeat that those monsters without the gods power and they clearly aren't answering us." I reasoned with him.

We were told to come here by Chiron who said something about natural disasters occurring and people getting hurt by some moving mountain which mortals spotted on this island. (Don't know what the mortals saw the monsters as.)

"Percy duck!" Annabeth yelled as she ran towards our direction after Thalia did a lighting blow in that monster's faces and it dissolved into sand. The monster near us ripped out a tree from its root and threw it towards Percy who was standing six meters away from me. Thank the gods; Percy managed to get out of the way before he became a flat pancake. I grabbed his shirt and started to run, dragging him along with me, as Thalia and Annabeth followed my lead.

"Nico stop! Nico!" Percy yelled as Thalia came in begrudging, facing the monster behind us and Annabeth urging her to move on. If I were to control one the other would leap for them to get killed.

"I'm shadow-traveling and I want everyone close by. Hold hands!" I ordered, yelling loud enough for everyone to listen. But of course no one listened to me. Hazel gave me the stare that stated if I even thought about that I would get killed. Even Percy looked ready to kill me.

I had made up my mind; we had to get back to the camp. I tried to do that twice by the time we reached to this island but for some damn reason it never worked. I prayed to my dad, for his guidance and help as I closed my eyes, willing very badly to bring with me only those who I wanted to come.

It really was tiring. The shadows came reaching for me as I dropped to my knees and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry to those who read this story like one day ago and didn't understand it. I switched it around with the other story I was writing. Made a mistake and I'm sorry for the confusion. This is the real story plot. I don't own any characters but I do own this plot. The characters belong to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan whose characters yet to come. **

"It's quite entertaining to see you cut yourself." Jace murmured, moving behind me as I turned around to snarl at him and attack him to show who was cutting who but he had already by then pinned me on the ground, with his blade on my wind pipes.

"You're awfully slow, Clary" he whispered, leaning close to my face and grinned in satisfaction as he saw my glare.

"Okay I lose, now get off me!" I yelled scrambling beneath him. He only tightened his grip on my arms causing me to stay stuck in one place.

"Oh no, don't you remember our condition we made? Every time I win I get a kiss." He said, grinning even wider.

"No Jace, it was if I win I get a kiss, not you." I answered sweetly as I kicked him with my feet on his back and took the opportunity of his surprise as I took take control and picked my blade from the ground where it had dropped when he pinned me on the floor. Now it was the opposite way, me on top of him with the blade on his neck.

"I win." I said proudly and leaning in close to his face.

"Good, now can I get my kiss?" He asked and I blinked in confusion. I knew he can easily push me off and defeat me but because he wanted a kiss he was allowing me to win? Now I felt offended. I for up as he tried to grab my hand but I kicked him on his legs as he cursed and scrambled to get up. He deserved it.

I looked back yelling to him to ask how he enjoyed my victory and he grinned in response.

I started to walk and he was far behind when I heard his footsteps getting heavier and I started to run. He was chasing me and I knew I was no match.

Finally I was cornered by the training room's wall and he had a huge smile in his face to find me trapped.

_Oh shit. Where are you Alec, Isabella? Anyone? God I'm so getting raped by my boyfriend and the annoying part is I'm feeling thrilled by the idea. Mom's going to kill me._

He walked closer and I couldn't find anything else to think about beside how great he looked in the white shirt he was wearing. It was as if the shirt was attached to his body, showing off all his muscles. His hair was messy and clinging to his forehead because of sweat. He seemed remarkably handsome as my eyes traveled to his black jeans. Jeans... what was I thinking! He looked at me with those eyes of his and I was already feeling as if I'm tasting his lips. I shook my head from these thoughts and tried to glare at him but I knew that was useless.

The room suddenly became freezing cold and Jace stopped right in front of me. He had one hand on the wall behind me and one on my waist. We looked at each other then broke apart. I readied myself sensing something odd. My stele positioned to attack as Jace did the same. We stood in silence when a loud boom noise echoed in the room and a small black hair boy appeared in front us out of the air and fell on his knees breathing heavily and then his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he fell on the ground this time.

Jace and I stood astonished by what we just seen but it was Jace who moved swiftly towards him and dropped on his knees to see the boy's breathing. I was about to move towards them when out of the corner of my eye, I caught some movement and I stood frozen while Jace said something of the guy just being fainted but I barely heard him. My attention was around Jace and the fainted boy, I couldn't answer Jace, and rather I kept on darting my eyes, where five teenagers stood with weird looking blade ready at us. All four at Jace's neck and a blond girl holding a dagger at my wind pipe.

**Thank you for everyone following and reading this story but imagine if each and every reader was to review how good will that be? Please review and tell me how you think the story is going on. What should I correct and what should I add? Thank you to those who reviewed. It makes an author's day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you. Thank you and thank you for all those who have reviewed! I sincerely mean it. I'm actually surprised by the amount of people who followed and read this story. I'm sorry for updating late but exams and other works are heading so I'm going to be busy and might not update soon. Here is the third chapter, enjoy! Remember to review!**

Annabeth pov:

This is how it came up to. One minute I was standing with Percy and Thalia and stopping those two from attacking the monster and the second moment I was here. Where ever this place was. All I knew was that Nico was on the ground and quite not in his conscious. Now was the time to take action then think later.

"Tell that guy-" I jerked my chin towards a blond guy who had Nico lying almost dead near him. "To leave Nico alone and we won't mean you harm." I whispered harshly in the red hair girl's ear while griping my dagger more tightly.

I had no understanding of to why we had reached here. I could say that from my assumption, Nico who usually never listened to anyone even if it is concerning his own life might have used his shadow travelling power to make us escape those weird monsters, the same monsters which I wasn't taught of in the camp. Actually that was the reason I was so angry, I didn't understand things. Of what those monsters were, or why did Chiron send us to that small forest island and why we couldn't escape that island. We been stuck on that island for three days but we couldn't manage to get out. We tried everything to escape from Percy's water power to Jason's flying and even Hazel's ability to take out precious minerals. We at the end decided that even through Percy could summon his power or Jason could fly around the island but not out of it. There was some sort of a boundary which wasn't allowing us to access the world outside the island. Nico's shadow-traveling ability managed to make us travel places to places on the island but we couldn't travel out of the island. I didn't understand what was happening. We already had exhausted Nico from making him use his ability to run from the monster twice today when they surrounded us in large number.

" Nico?" The red hair girl asked, seeming confused.

"Yes we want Nico handed back to us or else that guy-" Thalia pointed at the blond boy who was holding Nico's head on his lap," will be harmed." She stared at Thalia for a moment or so then looked back at me. Meanwhile I saw the blond guy sending me nasty glares and kept looking at my dagger on her neck.

_He looking at me like if I do anything to this girl, he'll rip me to pieces._

"Listen we don't want to hurt you but if you don't hand over Nico right now, we might." Jason said, putting up his hand after he, most likely noticed the death glares he was sending me.

" He fainted." The blond boy spoke through clenched teeth.

" What did you do to my brother?" Hazel asked looking worriedly towards her unconscious brother.

"I want to make this clear. First thing first, Jace hand them the boy. They obviously want that kid. Second we didn't do anything to that boy, he appeared to us like that the same way you guys did. We were- um-doing our own business when he showed up and fainted and then you guys came up and started to threaten us." The red hair girl said as she focused on us to listen to her while that so called Jace person looked at me.

"Leave her first then I'll do it to him." He spoke with challenge in his tone. I was so not going to do that. Believe it or not, not all blondes are stupid. I sure was going to give him a piece of my mind when Percy spoke up, "You're leaving Nico or I'll personally make you. You're in our captive not the other way Mr. pretty boy." He dipped his sword closer in the Jace's windpipes.

"Jace please? " the red hair girl spoke up rather panicky and Jace said some sort of cruse then let Hazel take Nico from him with the help of Jason and Percy. Thalia who was watching this silently came towards me as I left the red hair girl and saw her rubbing her neck at the place where my dagger was held. The blond boy or rather Jace walked towards her then grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his side while watching all of us one by one until the red hair girl spoke up.

" I'm sure you guys don't trust us but Jace-" the girl said as she tilted her head towards "Jace" and continued as I studied both of them. _They seem quite close. And if I'm sure that's a blade which is sheathed under Jace's shirt isn't it? And what's with those tattoos? _"Shouldn't we call the silent brothers for the boy? Jace, he is injured." The red head girl finished ,but I can say when she looked at Nico, she actually looked concern. Jace looked at the girl as if she lost her mind but then spoke up, "He needs a -what do they call those mundane healer? " he asked facing the red hair girl and she rolled her eyes then opened her mouth to answer but before she can, he continued on. " Ah yes, doctor, he needs a doctor. Not a silent brother." He added, looking straight at the red hair girl as they whispered words among themselves.

_What in the world is a silent brother and did he actually didn't know how to say a doctor? Looks likes there are people who are more stupid then seaweed head. And the way he said those "mundane healers" He says that word as if they aren't that but then I did sense something from him. I really don't think he is just a human. Demigod then? No, that can't be it._

" Listen just let us leave this room or whatsoever and we'll be gone." Percy interrupted as I saw Hazel searching through her backpack which she had hung over her back and took out a small piece of Ambrosia and fed it to Nico who coughed and then swallowed it.

"I don't think we can allow you to leave just as about now, you will be questioned by the clave first and then you might be allowed to leave."Jace spoke with authority. "We need him to get back to the camp!" Hazel yelled, straining to go past Jason who had his grip on to her.

" Camp?" The red hair girl asked, " You came from a camp, but how did you end up here? How did you come inside the institute. I thought-"

" I thought the same thing." Jace interrupted and continued to go on as if pieces in his mind were clicking together.

"Listen, I don't know who the clave are and I don't think we have the time to find out. Nico is quite unstable and we need Chiron to see him." Percy said with threat in each and every word which made a smile came across my face unintentional. But as I saw Jace's mind working and the red hair girl's confusion along with Thalia's signal for me to look at the door which was located at the far corner of the room, I decided that we had to stay here. Even if it's just for the time being. I spoke up.

"No Percy we need to stay here. If the matter is about Nico, then I should tell you this, I studied enough health stuff to help Nico recover. We also don't even know where we are. It's going to be an absolute not a good idea to walk out with Nico in that manner. His condition will get worse if we get out of here and wander to places. Right now he needs a bed. As for these people we need to trust them, they aren't as bad as we might think." At this comment both Percy and that blond boy-Jace- snorted and Percy muttered something which I only caught two words of it, wise girl.

I raised my eyebrow at Percy but he looked away. After a long silence he answered with a defeating sigh but had his had read at his sword which still wasn't in its ballpoint pen form. "I think Annabeth is right. We couldn't leave even if we wanted, it looks like their friends are waiting for us, across that open door with their weapons drawn." Percy said, after he finally caught up with the signal Thalia gave me and now to Percy. Heads turned around at the place where Percy was pointing his sword towards. Thalia already walking toward that place.

At the door stood two people, both with black hair but different eyes. One had blue eyes which belonged to a guy who had a bow pointed at us and then there was a long black hair girl who had a rope by her side as if to whip someone.

"Jace, is everything alright?" The black hair girl spoke up and eyed us.

" We heard commotion of voices and ruckus here. You never introduced your friends to us Jace. Who are they?" The blue eyed boy asked, and at this only Jace's laugh echoed in the room.

**Oh and thanks to all those who favorite my story. If you have any criticisms please tell. If you like one part then tell me that as well so I can adjust that to my story. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a long time but here is the story now! I'm sorry for being this late. Really, I'm sorry to everyone who were waiting for the next chapter to come out. read, review and enjoy! with out any further delay here's the story: **

Hazel's pov:

We all stared at the door. It sort of was bugging me, why did we end up here of all places? Annabeth was looking at the girl and guy who just entered and she seemed as if she was sorting them out. I made a very unnecessary voice from the back of my throat. That seemed to stop Jace's laughter. I still felt uneasy around him, after all I did see my brother half dead on his lap. Thinking about Nico...

"Can we find a place to put Nico? He's like unconscious on the ground." I intruppted rudely while giving Nico a worry glance then narrowed my eyes at boy which Percy had called him. Annabeth said we had to stay here but she never said anything to be nice to these people.

"Yeah I will show you a room." The red hair girl answered rather nervously. She moved slowly towards me as if i might do something to her. She glanced back at Jace who had his eyes fixed on her and one hand on his sheathed swords which was what I assumed.

Thalia came by my side and so did Jason. Together we half dragged and half carried Nico while the girl lead the way. As we reached the door the black hair guy was already gone from that place and was standing beside Jace but the black hair girl was standing there waiting for the red head girl.

"Hazel, everything going to be fine." Jason muttered from my left. I smiled towards him but I doubted it. My stupid older-younger brother was injured and that was particularly because I should have stopped him but I didn't. The black hair girl whispered something to the red hair girl and she nodded her head as they stopped right in front of the door. I curiously eyed both of them as Thalia made a shooing gesture at the two girls and they started moving again.

Jason glanced at me as if seeing how I'm doing. Tears were on the edge of coming out after what Nico had done to save us all. I wanted to strangle and hug him at the same time.

I could tell the rest of the others were still behind the room which we just got out of. That sort of worried me, we were being separated in the midst of these strangers. I took a deep breath and focused my attention at anything but the dark thoughts that were forming in my head. I looked around at my surroundings and gasped a little. This place was like a castle, so huge and old. The wall were painted in a goldenish color. Eventually we came to a stop.

"This is a room you can place him in." the black hair girl spoke up, pointing at Nico then at a room we stopped in front of.

" Thank you." Jason muttered and the red hair girl smiled at us slightly.

"If you guys need a doctor or—"

"It's alright. we don't need any doctor." Thalia replied back bitterly at the red hair girl who I guess in a way was just trying to help. I sighed and gave Thalia a glare but that didn't work with her. Jason elbowed her and she glared at him, and if saw correctly I saw him cower a little. I cleared my throat.

" Thank you. I'm grateful for your guys hospitality with us but it would have been quite better if just let us go home." I answered and the red hair girl's face actually crunched up in concern but the black girl looked almost boared, she was examining her nails.

" we are extre—"

"Clary stop apologizing for something we can't decide for them. The clave wants to see them and then we'll let them go. It's not like we are forcing them to stay here forever." the black hair girl interrupted. I had a certain dislike for her growing.

"Right." Thalia shoots back, rubbing both of her palms together." Thank you so much for not keeping us your prisoners forever. I will be 'ahem' forever grateful to you. You see it's not like we each have our own responsibility and home to go. Nope of course no is waiting for us as we go home." Thalia said with a so much loathing in her voice that no one could have missed it. She seriously wanted to kill these people. My head was hurting beyond limit and all I wanted was a good sleep now.

" Listen if we wanted we could have killed you." the black hair girl hissed back.

" Yes of course, how can I forget that? you think we can be defeated by the likes of you? we survived fighting titans, monsters, and even giants and you think that we can be killed off by you. " Thalia started laughing uncontrollably, and I might add even I was getting in uneasey .

"Thalia drop it." Jason spoke up, his voice gravely. He looked at the two girls and Thalia's laughter decreased.

" Listen , thank you for everything but I hope you can leave us alone now." Jason said, speaking each word sperately. The black hair girl raised her eyebrows and was about to speak up but before that Clary—if I recall, spoke up. "Izzy just stop."

The black hair girl rolled her eyes and stomped away. Clary looked exhausted from the black hair girl's behaviour.

" I'm really am sorry for her. she was just freaked out when she saw you guys pointing your weapons at me and Jace. I want to let you know she actually won't kill you, she just um, is shaken right now." Thalia snorted and shook her head. Jason glared at Thalia and she shrugged her shoulders only. I sighed.

"Can we put him in bed now?" I asked, indicating towards Nico who we still were carrying.

" Sure. um yeah." Clary said, a little embarrassed.

We walked in the room and placed Nico on the bed. Clary was lingering in the hallway nervously. I placed a blanket on Nico then gently feed him some more ambrose. He muttered something in his sleep and I felt tears stinging my eyes, threatening to come out again after seeing Nico like this. Thalia laid a gentle hand on my shoulder and I glanced up towards her. I never was so close to her, rather I actually had some sort of dislike for her because of her being Artemis hunter and the Bianca story wrapping between her but at that moment when she laid

her hand on my shoulders gently, all my dislikes vanished and I smiled gratefully at her. I don't know what I would have done if everyone wasn't with me now. I know the rest would be worried about us being gone so long so I straightened up and looked at Jason who was looking at Nico with great concern.

" we should go back to others." I whispered and Jason turned towards me. He nod his head and we turned around to walk to the door where clary was standing. I nudged Thalia's shoulder to get her stirring up from where she's been standing but all she did was shake her head.

"I'm staying here." she whispered and me and Jason passed uneasy glances to each other.

" but Thalia—"

"No Jason I'm staying here to watch over Nico. You guys go ahead. I don't trust these people to leave Nico in there care. I'll stay here with Nico until he wakes up."

I nod my head as gratitude filled my Heart for Thalia. I never thought about that." We'll be right out side for you." Jason whispered as he kissed Thalia on the forehead. My heart ached at this small gesture between these two siblings. Nico would have done the same for me if he hadn't gotten hurt.

We walked outside the room where Clary was standing.

"I been thinking about it that it'll be quite better if we do the introductions of each other." she asked upon our reaching.

" I think that'll be great." Jason answered back and nodded his head to show his point. We walked in silence as we reached the door we came out of first. Cleary opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Jason.

" So you kill monsters as well?" Percy was asking boy.

" Is that even a question? We are shadow hunters. Of course we kill demons."

" but you—" whatever Percy was about to say he stopped in the middle as he saw us arriving in the room. He glanced at me with worry, as if to ask how I'm holding up. I smiled in return.

"Jace, I think we should introduce ourselves to these people." Clary spoke up.

" Thats what I been thinking as well." Annabeth muttered.

"And if we are on it then can we also get breakfast? pancakes will be more preferably." Percy asked to no one in particular. Annabeth shot daggers by her glare at Percy but he only gave her a loopsided grin.

" Come in the lounge." the black hair guy spoke up. He's been standing close by to Jace the whole time. I felt my uneasiness grow as I looked at these new people. There was something powerful about them and scary at the same time. The word shadow hunters rang in my head. We all got out the rooms. Percy and Annabeth side by side as so was Jace and Clary. The black hair guys was walking ahead of us and Jason and I walked right behind him, side by side.

"There's a powerful wind around these people." Jason muttered under his breath.

"powerful wind?" I asked.

"Aura." He answered and my gut feeling increased on telling me to run off now.

" powerful." I mumbled. We stoped at a large room. A gasp escaped my throat and I saw the same expression on Annabeth's face. The room wasn't just big it was huge. there was a huge table in the middle of the room and the temperature of the room was cool. There were statues of Angles in the room and many other gold and metals items.

"Everyone take a seat." Clary said gently to us. One by one everyone sat by the long table.

" We're going to get the food in a while." the black hair guy muttered to us. He was looking at the stairs of the room as if waiting for someone to come in. Then it dawned to me that the black hair girl wasn't here and nor was Thalia. The black hair guy got up and muttered something low to Jace who sat right opposite of me. Have shook his head in understanding and the black hair guy left. There was a long silence until Percy broke it.

"So the food?" Jason elbowed him and Annabeth kicked him under the table for he yelped in pain then glared at both Jason and Annabeth.

"It's coming." Jace answered.

After another long silence, we heard whines and protrest. We looked up and saw the black hair guy and girl coming along with Thalia following.

The black hair guy and girl took seat beside Jace and Clary. Thalia sat down on my left for Jason was sitting on my right.

"Okay now that we are all here—"

"Let the party begin?" Percy interrupted meekly. Annabeth groaned in frustration and I laughed.

" Well not a party but—" Clary started to talk again after the laughters dimmed down but was again interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell I guess. She hurried off with Jace following and

then came back with three pizza boxes. Percy clapped his hand in delight. The pizza were handed out and everyone ate in silence but the silence felt almost dangerous. I put down my bit of pizza and cleared my throat for the attention. I got it.

" I think we should start. I don't like the idea of eating with people whose names I don't even know." I took a deep breath as all eyes were on me.

"I'm Hazel." I looked at the others but Thalia indicated by her hands as if to go on introducing the rest of my friends to them as well. I took a deep breath and then continued.

**A/N:****_ this is not going to be a Alec and Nico pairing story. Im sorry for those who are upset-ed by this but I'm tooooo devoted to Magnus. I do love Nico but no I dont think Nico and Alec can be together..._**

**_And thank you for letting me know that i have to add more details and make my sentences shorter. I'll work on that._**

**_But most of all thanks to those who took time reading this story! And special thanks to those who reviewed! please review again and tell me how I did. Thanks!_**

**_And to my other followers in the other story of mine: The mortal devices, don't worry cause I'm going to update that as well. Just busy but as soon as I have time I'll update that story too, and to those who haven't read The mortal devices then please do read that! Review in that story as well!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm here to update to my fans and followers that I'm really sorry but I don't think it's possible for me to continue my story, but I'm really really sad to see many people who asked me to continue won't be able to get their wish. That's why I wanted to add that if there is anyone else who wants to continue for my story please contact me either by private messaging or u can email me as well. (darkgirl427 ) I'm honestly very sorry but I don't think it's possible for me to continue. Really really sorry. I just wanted you readers to know this so you won't get annoyed by me for not updating. Again if anyone else wants to continue this: The Shadowhunters Heroes Please contact me to let me now and I can decide if my story is going in the right hands. I wanted to do this for a long time but was too selfish to give my story to someone else but just few days ago one person gave me a review, asking me to update and that's when I thought it's time to let go. I'm so sad by doing this but I want my readers to continue on reading this story and hope they like it if someone else continues on writing. Now my main other thing I wanted to tell everyone is that thank you, thank you, thank you for reading this story. I'm extremely grateful to those who reviewed, hell I'm grateful to everyone who even read this story! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Guess what? the shadowhunters heroes is gonna be continuing! If you want to read on what happens next on the story then please check out Iulia Nightshade. She's is going to be the one continuing the story. I'm quite sorry for not being able to continue on the story myself. Fortunately at least someone else is going to. I hope you like the way she is going to write. Just don't worry cause she is adapting the story from me so the beginning will be the same as my story, she's just gonna write ahead. Please review and follow her. Sorry once again. I hope you'll like her adaption of the story. Thank you.


End file.
